mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Skylla Koriga
|trollcallcard = |style = Doubles her "Y"s, speaks in a Western accent. |relations = MSPA Reader - ??? Lady - Lusus |home = Outglut |planet = Alternia |like = |hate = }}Skylla Koriga is a young Alternian troll living in Outglut during the time period of Hiveswap and Hiveswap Friendsim. Skylla was first revealed during the Hiveswap Troll Call event alongside Diemen Xicali on December 6th, 2017. Skylla later went on to be one of two trolls to be featured in Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Volume Three after its release on May 11th, 2018, alongside her fellow Troll Call troll, Bronya Urmasa. Biography Skylla is a ranch owner living in the rural outskirts of town, with only Ladyy for company as visitors are rare. Before meeting the MSPA Reader in Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 3, she had to deal with lusus thieves every now and then. In the events of Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 3, she helps the player into her hive, stating that the player was lucky it wasn't beyond dawn. She offers the player some food, and begins chatting with the player. Abruptly, several lusus thieves launch an attack, Skylla rushing outside to protect her lusus, Ladyy. Good Ending If the player helps Skylla take down the bandits, Ladyy is saved and the bandits dealt with swiftly. The three of you then return to Skylla's hive, and she invites the player into her recuperacoon to heal the savage sunburns sustained during the fight with the thieves. She deems the player her new best friend, and the player is more than overjoyed. Bad Ending If the player decides to stop Skylla from flinging herself out in the harsh Alternian sunlight, Skylla will fight against you for a few moments before slumping in defeat. Ladyy is taken captive, and Skylla is heartbroken. After the sun goes down, the player and Skylla head outside to inspect the damage. Skylla soon receives a ransom demand from the bandits, and is visibly distressed when she can never hope to afford the ridiculous amount stated. Even though she accepts the tragedy that has befallen her, she tells the player that friendship would never work out between them. Feeling guilty, the player leaves her standing by an empty paddock. Personality and Traits Skylla is a friendly, compassionate troll; the only troll so far to give the player a proper meal upon bringing the player into her hive. While she might have a cheerful disposition towards most things in life, she is well aware that she can never really amount to anything as a bronzeblood in Alternia. Like Xefros, she seems resigned to the fact that her life as a lowblood will be filled with hardship and tragedy. She is very open and accomodating, despite the player being an alien. Skylla outright states that she should get used to the sight of alien anyway, and reassures the player that she wouldn't call the drones. After the player helps her defeat the bandits, she invites the player into her recuperacoon to speed up the process of recovering from nasty sunburns. Skylla is noted to be taller than any of the trolls the player character has met, and is also mentioned to be quite attractive. She is not shown using any sort of psychic ability like that of fellow bronzeblood Tavros, but is more than capable of fending off enemies with her fists and the butt of a gun. She seems to find the prospect of fighting bandits exciting to some extent, as her character sprite is depicted with a smile at some point. Relationships Skylla's lusus is a giant Rough Collie named Ladyy, and the two of them often fight off lusus thieves together. Skylla is very attached to her lusus, and is more than willing to put herself in harm's way to make sure Ladyy is safe. When Ladyy is taken away from Skylla in the bad ending, Skylla becomes despondent and miserable, lamenting the fact that she could never say goodbye to Ladyy. Trivia *According to the Extended Zodiac , her sign is sign of the Prosperous Taurist, sign of the Prosperous , making her a potential Hero of Time and Prospit Dreamer. *Skylla mentions that she would be sent away from Alternia to colonize other galaxies next sweep, hinting that she may be older than initially thought.